


Chilled to the Core

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [22]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: :3, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven Queen leans against the balcony of Apple’s castle and waits for the wind to tear her apart.(This story is set in a future AU!)





	Chilled to the Core

Raven Queen rested against the balcony of her castle, feeling the harsh wind tug at her hair. A chill almost ran through her, but Raven never got cold, not anymore. Instead, she craved the feeling of frozen rain on her skin. She was desperate for a wind cold enough to tear her apart. It was no less than she deserved.

The castle—Apple’s castle—was just as cold on the inside as it was on the outside. Raven had scared all of its inhabitants away when she’d come whipping through it, dark magic blasting, fulfilling her destiny. Now, the castle was dark and barren, and Raven spent her days outside on the balcony or sitting in front of her magic mirror, calling out to get just a glimpse of Apple White’s face, “ _Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all_?”

And Apple seemed to be far from cold. She was always in the forest, playing with dwarves, or singing with the birds, or baking a pie in a tiny oven. So blissfully happy. It almost made Raven Queen sick, but never sick enough to perform the spell, transform into an old woman, leave her frozen castle to poison the Apple. Because even though she’d come this far along, she still didn’t have the heart to finish things.

She didn’t want to hurt Apple. But it was more than that. She didn’t want to see Apple wake up from her poisoned sleep, hop on a horse, and ride off with a Charming. Even a life of solitude, watching Apple from a mirror, was better than that.

Sometimes, though, when Raven was watching through the looking glass, she would see a tiny glimmer of concern cross Apple’s brow. What it was, she didn’t know. Maybe Apple was ready to move on to the next phase of her destiny, and she was worried that Raven wasn’t coming for her. That was the most likely idea.

But Raven sometimes wondered if that look of concern was the same thing that permanently lurked upon her own face…. longing. Longing for the days when the two of them had been roommates, back when they’d been close… closer maybe than they’d should have been. Back before Raven had given in to all of the pressure and signed her life away in the _Storybook of Legends_ , making Apple happy and thus making Raven somewhat happy too. She’d almost thought that she’d done the right thing. But then years had passed, and because of their destinies, she and Apple had grown apart. And now, Apple was ready to be queen and rule over a nation of smiling people who were all so much happier than Raven had ever been, and Raven was stuck. Torn with indecision. If she did what Apple wanted, she would be killing herself in the process. But was this life really any better? A life of solitude and emptiness and sorrow?

So Raven leaned against the balcony, letting her cape dance dangerously over the edge. One strong gust might be enough to knock the Queen over entirely. She almost wanted it to happen. But instead, the wind was thin and slid through her bones, chilling Raven Queen right down to her wicked heart.


End file.
